Un enfant de toi
by LUNA974
Summary: A cause de lui,elle a du quitté sa ville natale,et a failli être reniée par sa famille. Aujourd'hui,Hinata revient pour remercier cet homme,qui indirectement l'a rendue plus forte. Comment? Tout simplement en devenant sa mère porteuse. Une idée stupide penserez-vous,mais c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Ces remerciements ne cacheraient-ils pas autre chose?
1. Chapter 1

Il pleut.

Elle est mouillée de la tête au pied. La pluie l'a surprise en plein chemin. Parmi la foule qui circule sur le trottoir, elle fait parti des rares personnes n'ayant ni imperméable, ni parapluie. La météo a prévu la veille, une forte averse pour cet après-midi. Il a fallut que les prévisions météorologiques soit exactes le seul jour où, elle les a ignoré.

De ses yeux lavande, elle suit ses camarades d'infortunes. Deux d'entre eux s'engouffrent dans un hôtel. Les autres se dispersent au rond point.

Elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête et ne remarque pas le passant devant elle. Elle le percute et tombe dans une flaque d'eau. Elle s'excuse auprès de lui, mais il ne daigne pas la regarder et poursuit tranquillement son chemin. Les piétons passent devant elle en se moquant. Elle tente de se relever, mais de nouveau elle glisse dans la flaque. Sa maladresse entraine un fou rire général. Ses joues s'empourprent. Elle a honte. Un homme se démarque de la masse et l'aide à se relever. Son haleine empeste l'alcool et ses yeux sont rougis par la drogue. Elle le remercie pour son geste. Il lui propose d'aller s'abriter chez lui. Elle refuse gentiment prétextant un rendez-vous.

Elle a perdu la trace de ses compagnons. Elle ferme les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde et décide finalement de continuer tout droit. Son sauveur est toujours derrière elle. Elle accélère la cadence. Elle ose se retourner. Il est toujours là. Son cœur s'emballe. Devant elle, un groupe d'homme et de femme discute. Elle se mêle à eux. Ils ne remarquent pas sa présence : elle est bien trop discrète. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se risque une fois de plus, à jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle : il a disparu. Elle est rassurée et quitte le groupe. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'ils la remarquent. Ils crient après elle et la traite de tous les noms. Elle sourit. Elle fait abstraction de leur dire. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de s'être débarrassé de son poursuivant.

La pluie laisse place à l'orage.

Des parapluies s'envolent, laissant leurs protégés sans défenses face à cette pluie torrentielle. La jeune femme s'était faite de nouveaux camarades. Elle se réjouit, les personnes s'étant moquait d'elle par manque de vigilance à ce temps, se retrouve dans la même situation de détresse. Sans défense, ils iront tous chercher un abri : une auberge ou un restaurant. Elle ne s'est pas trompée.

Ils se sont tous mis à courir. Elle les suit. Ses pas la mènent devant un restaurant. Sur l'enseigne du bâtiment, on peut lire: ' ICHIRAKU RAMEN '. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne ce restaurant était un stand. Les choses ont bien changé durant son absence.

A travers les fenêtres vitrées, elle remarque une table de libre au coin de la salle. Elle se précipite pour aller s'y assoir avant qu'un autre ne la devance, mais arrivée au seuil de la porte, son regard se fige.

Son attention est focalisée sur un couple assis à la troisième rangé de la salle. Ils se situaient dans la même tranche d'âge qu'elle : entre vingt-six et vingt-huit ans.

La jeune femme possède des yeux verts et une chevelure rose coupée droit au niveau des épaules. La couleur de ses cheveux n'est pas très commune. Certaines personnes prétendaient qu'elle s'était teinte les cheveux, mais Sakura, telle est son prénom, affirmait qu'ils étaient naturels.

La Rose est en pleine discussion avec un homme blond aux yeux bleus : Naruto.

Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux qu'elle s'empresse d'essuyer. Ce couple fait ressurgir des mauvais souvenirs longtemps enfoui dans son cœur. Elle ne peut plus en supporter davantage et décide d'aller s'abriter ailleurs.

- L'orage est bien trop fort Madame. Venez-donc vous abriter à l'intérieur, lui conseille une vieille dame.

Elle fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Elle ne veut pas rentrer dans le bâtiment. Elle ne souhaite pas qu'ils la voient. Elle veut partir le plus loin possible.

La vieille dame essaye de la rattraper. Elle l'a remarqué. Elle sait qu'elle n'abandonnera pas si facilement. Elle s'arrête donc.

- Ne faîtes-pas l'enfant s'il vous plait et venez vous réchauffer à l'intérieur…

- Je suis toute trempée, répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas mouiller votre carrelage.

- C'est complètement absurde ! Les carreaux peuvent se nettoyer en dix minutes alors que si vous restez sous la pluie vous attraperiez un rhume. Je doute qu'un rhume part en dix minutes.

- …

- Ma petite fille a laissé quelques affaires derrière elle. Je pourrais vous prêter ses habits. Menue comme vous l'êtes, ils vous iront à merveille.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout puisque c'est moi qui vous le propose. Suivez-moi. Je vais aussi vous préparer une bonne tasse de café.

- Merci.

- Votre visage me semble familier. Je dirais plutôt la blancheur de vos yeux. C'est une caractéristique propre à la famille Hyûga. En fait-vous partie ?

- Oui…

- Je me disais bien. On est arrivée Hyûga-san. Suivez-moi à l'étage.

Les époux Uzumaki n'ont pas quitté le restaurant. Avec ce temps, personne ne veut se risquer. Leur présence la trouble.

Mais il faut qu'elle se résigne. Un Hyûga doit être fort. Il ne doit pas se laisser envahir pas ses émotions et doit savoir les affronter. Tels sont les principes de sa famille.

Combien de fois a-t-elle entendu ces paroles… ? Chaque jour où elle avait osé fléchir devant son père. S'il avait été présent aujourd'hui, elle serait resté des heures à écouter qu'une jeune femme ne se doit d'être envahit par les sentiments, « une faiblesse », disait sans cesse son père.

Elle respire un grand coup et suit son hôte.

- Connaissez-vous ce couple… ? J'ai remarqué que vous les observiez Hyûga-san.

- Oui. Il s'agit d'anciens amis de la fac. J'ai quitté le pays, il y a presque sept ans maintenant et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis. Ils ont l'air très heureux.

- Seulement en apparence. Cela fait sept ans qu'ils sont marié et ils n'arrivent pas à avoir un enfant. Ils sont à la recherche d'une mère porteuse depuis deux années. Ils avaient rencontré une magnifique jeune femme, il y a un an, mais cette dernière a succombé dans un accident de voiture. A entendre les mégères, le destin punit cet homme pour avoir laissé une jeune femme devant l'autel et s'être marié avec la Haruno.

- C'est triste.

- Ne vous en faîtes donc pas pour eux. Prenez cette robe et allez-vous changer, puis vous me retrouverez en bas. La salle de bain est juste en face.

- Merci madame.

- Je vous en prie…

La jeune femme prend la robe et va dans la salle de bain. Elle y trouve un sèche-cheveux grâce auquel elle sèche ses longs cheveux bleutés. Elle se déshabille puis se revêt de la robe bleue que lui a prêtée son hôte. La robe lui va à ravir. Elle met en valeur sa taille ainsi que ses yeux lavande.

Elle rejoint son convive qui lui offre une tasse de café. Elle la remercie.

Elle scrute la salle du regard. Elle cherche une place où elle peut se poser. Une table vient juste de se libérer. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se situe juste derrière celle de ses anciens amis.

Elle n'a aucune envie de se faire remarquer par eux. Elle avance discrètement tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers les Uzumaki.

L'épouse Uzumaki vient de poser sa main sur celle de son mari. Ce geste anodin ne manque pas de déstabiliser notre belle brune, qui par la suite bouscule un client, renversant ainsi son café et le contenu du verre de ce dernier.

Décidément, la chance n'est pas avec elle aujourd'hui. D'abord, elle se fait surprendre par la pluie, ensuite s'humilie en public, sans oublier cet inconnu plus que douteux qui lui est venu en aide et maintenant elle se fait remarquer, risquant d'attirer l'attention du couple qu'elle redoute d'affronter.

Elle s'excuse sincèrement et s'abaisse pour ramasser les morceaux de verres cassés sur le sol. Elle ne remarque pas les sourires narquois des personnes aux alentours.

- Laissez, je vais ramasser... Intervient le jeune homme

- Non, non, je vais vous aider… Tout cela est entièrement de ma faute, j'étais trop distraite...

Elle relève la tête et reconnait la victime de sa maladresse.

- Mitsu… ?

- Hinata… ?

- Ça fait longtemps…

- Depuis la dernière année d'université…

- Oui… Zut, j'ai tâché ta chemise, je suis navrée…

- Laisse, ce n'est rien c'est aussi ma faute, j'étais un peu absent et je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

- Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs dans ce cas. Je vais donc ramasser avec toi, dit la jeune Hyûga joignant le geste à la parole.

- Merci… Fait attention de ne pas te couper les doigts surtout.

- Tu semblais préoccupé. Puis-je en connaître la raison si cela n'est pas trop indiscret de ma part...

- As-tu des enfants ?

- Oui,deux. Mon aîné est en colonie de vacance.

- Prends bien soin d'eux et profite de chaque instant que vous passerez ensemble. Je te dis cela car moi, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu cette chance.

- ...

- Je viens d'apprendre la mort de mon seul et unique fils en même temps que son existence...

- Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû...

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai quitté sa mère alors qu'elle était enceinte… J'ai rompu pour les yeux d'une autre femme, femme qui s'est avérée être superficielle avec le temps. Quand je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur, il était trop tard. Elle s'était mariée et avait par la suite quitté le pays du feu avec son mari. Elle ne s'est jamais donné la peine de m'apprendre que j'ai eu un fils, avant sa mort. C'est peut-être sa façon à elle de me punir de l'avoir lâchement abandonné.

- Je suis vraiment navrée...

- Il s'appelait Dan. Il aurait dû fêter ses vingt ans en juillet dernier. Elle m'a laissé quelques photos de lui ainsi que des cassettes-vidéo. A chaque fois que je regarde ces cassettes, mon cœur se fend en deux. Il était bien chanceux cet homme qui a vu grandir mon fils. Il lui a donné tout l'amour que peut donner un père à son enfant. Un amour que j'aurais pu lui donner moi-même, si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide. Car oui, j'ai été stupide. C'est moi qui aurait dû être à ses côtés, pas cet inconnu. Quoi que j'aie pu faire à sa mère dans le passé, je ne mérite pas cela. Aucun homme d'ailleurs ne mérite d'apprendre l'existence de son enfant de la sorte, quelque soit l'erreur qui l'ait pu commettre. J'aurais préféré ne jamais apprendre son existence. J'aurais moins souffert.

- Je...

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir importuné avec ça. On s'est à peine retrouvé et je t'ennui avec mes histoires ! Dit-il embarrassé

- Ce n'est rien. Cela fait du bien de parler...

- Certaines femmes peuvent se montrer cruelles parfois. J'espère que tu n'es pas devenue ainsi !

- ...

- En tout cas merci pour ton aide et ton écoute ! Dit-il en ramassant le dernier morceau de verre.

- Ce n'est rien. Contente d'avoir pu t'aider.

- Je dois te laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous… A bientôt j'espère…

- Oui.

Hinata commande un autre café et partit s'asseoir.

La jeune femme est encore toute chamboulée par les paroles de son ami. Fait-elle partie de ces femmes cruelles qu'il vient de décrire ? Certainement pas. Pour elle, c'est différent. Il l'a abandonné devant l'autel et n'a jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'elle est devenue par la suite.

Ils ont construit leur vie chacun de leur côté et ils n'en sont que plus heureux, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit. La preuve se trouve juste en face d'elle. Elle n'a donc rien à se reprocher.

S'il y a bien une personne à qui l'on doit faire des reproches, c'est lui et non elle.

A cause de lui, elle a dû quitter sa ville natale. Elle a appris par la suite qu'elle était enceinte d'un petit garçon qui lui rappellerait sa bêtise d'avoir cru en l'amour, à chaque instant. Au début, elle ne souhaitait pas le garder, mais cet homme, qui n'est autre que le meilleur ami de son ex-amant, l'a empêché de commettre l'irréparable. S'il n'avait pas été là, son père l'aurait déjà renié à l'heure qu'il est, et elle n'aurait pas non plus eue la chance de partager la vie de son petit ange. Setsu. Il n'a de son géniteur que la couleur azur de ses yeux.

Elle doit tout à cet homme. A eux deux, ils ont pu construire un foyer basé uniquement sur le respect et la confiance de l'un envers l'autre et l'ont par la suite agrandi par la naissance de leur cadette Hana,survenue cinq ans plus tard. Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin d'amour pour construire un foyer ? Ses parents, ses grands-parents en sont la preuve. Malgré leurs mariages arrangés, ils ont été des plus heureux.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne croit plus en ce sentiment inutile que les gens appellent «l'amour». Ce sentiment a failli l'anéantir, il y a des années, mais le temps à fait son effet, et elle ressort plus forte en ce jour.

- Votre café Madame.

- Merci… Dit-elle en sursautant, n'ayant remarqué la venue du serveur.

- Désirez-vous autre chose... ?

- Non, merci. Ça sera tout…

Elle prend la tasse entre ses mains. Elle dépose ce liquide de caféine entre ses lèvres, mais défait vite la tasse de sa bouche, son contenu est bouillant. Elle attend qu'il refroidisse un peu.

Elle teste enfin son goût. Elle grimace, ce café est trop amer. Aucune trace de sucre à sa table. Elle tente de faire signe à l'un des serveurs, mais aucun ne la remarque.

- Excusez-moi ! Dit-elle élevant sa voix.

Un serveur l'entend et s'avance vers elle.

-Oui... ?

-Pourriez-vous m'apporter du sucre s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite madame.

-Merci…

Soudainement, la jeune femme entend son nom être prononcé. Qui ça peut-être? Les seules personnes dans ce restaurant qui l'on connu auparavant sont les Uzumaki. Elle ne prend pas le risque de se retourner et préfère tendre l'oreille.

- J'aurais juré avoir entendu sa voix à l'instant, disait son voisin.

Hinata reconnaît cette voix. C'est celle de Naruto.

- Tu as surement dû rêver. Si Hinata était ici, on l'aurait surement vu entrer et ce n'est pas le cas, repond Sakura.

Elle a maintenant la confirmation qu'ils parlent d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû crier aussi fort.

- Pourtant...

- Oublie cette femme, tu veux bien !

- ...

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu songes à adopter.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il en ait hors de question. Je veux un enfant qui soit de moi !

- Ah oui ! Tu comptes procéder comment ? Tu as refusé toutes les mères porteuses qui se sont présenté à nous et pour des raisons stupides. Tu les trouves soit trop grosses, soit trop grandes, soit trop blondes ou trop rousses et j'en passe. Qu'est-ce-que tu cherches à la fin ?

- Elles ne sont pas elle ! C'est ça le problème, s'exclamme Naruto.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je veux dire que ces femmes étaient louches. Ce sont aussi des étrangères et on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Qui te dis qu'elles ne partiront pas avec notre enfant.

- Naruto, c'est totalement absurde, soupire Sakura.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, c'est tout. Une amie serait mieux.

- De quelle amie tu parles ? D'Ino, Tenten ou Temari ? Je te signal qu'aucune d'elles ne nous adressent la parole à cause de cette femme. C'est à cause de Hinata que tous nos amis ont coupé les ponts avec nous. Aurais-tu oublié !

Sa faute ? En quoi serait-elle coupable ? C'est totalement absurde. Elle ne se souvient pas avoir dit à quiconque d'arrêter de les fréquenter ?

En y repensant, peut-être que c'était le cas. Elle n'avait cessé de les maudire depuis ce fameux jour.

Pourtant, si elle regarde les choses du bon côté, c'est grâce à eux qu'elle est devenue plus forte. Elle n'a rien avoir avec la fille naïve à la timidité maladive qui se faisait marcher sur les pieds.

C'était maintenant à son tour de les remercier, même si cette subite décision avait un goût amer de vengeance.

Elle se dirige vers les Uzumaki. Son cœur bat à tout rompre.

Certaines personnes la trouveront stupide, mais elle est décidée.

- Bonjour… Les salue t'elle. Comment allez-vous?

- Hinata, c'est toi… ? Naruto se lève précipitamment

- J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez une mère porteuse.

- Si c'est pour te moquer de nous, tu peux t'en aller, s'agace Sakura

- Cela n'est pas le cas Uzumaki-san. Je suis venue vous offrir mon aide, mais puisque vous le prenez ainsi, je m'en vais.

- Attend Hinata… L'arrêta Naruto.

- Hyûga-san ! Dit-elle sûr d'elle

- Quoi… ? Demande interloqué Sakura.

- Pour vous ce sera Hyûga-san, pas Hinata, voulez-vous. Il est très impoli de tutoyer une personne que l'on ne connait pas.

- C'est ridicule, vocifère Sakura. On se connait depuis des années.

- Comment comptez-vous nous aider Hyûga-san, dit Naruto en accentuant sur le sans.

- Je serais votre mère porteuse.

- Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça… ? S'interroge férocement Sakura

- Disons que c'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier d'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui. Acceptez-vous mon aide ou pas ?

- Oui… Répondit Naruto. Mais à une seule condition, je veux que vous vous installiez chez nous durant toute votre grossesse.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Tu acceptes ça comme ça ! S'agace Sakura.

- Hinata est une ancienne amie et de confiance qui plus est !

- Mais enfin, on vient à peine de la retrouver et toi tu dis oui sur un coup de tête !

Naruto ignore les dires de sa femme, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il attend l'opportunité d'être père et de trouver une mère porteuse, parfaite.

- On se revoit demain alors. Au même endroit et à la même heure.

- Bien !

Hinata prend congé des Uzumaki. Son rythme cardiaque s'affole et ses jambes ne la portent plus. Elle retourne se rasseoir à sa place.

Sa vie est sur le point de basculer.


	2. Entre rêve et réalité

Sa robe lui arrive au niveau des genoux. Ses jambes tremblotent, mais sa démarche n'en reste pas moins élégante.

Telle une reine, elle s'installe sur une table devant eux. Ses cheveux longs et soyeux sont rassemblés en arrière, maintenus par une barrette, laissant entrevoir une petite parcelle de son dos.

Elle saisit délicatement une tasse, à laquelle elle ajoute deux cuillères à café de sucre. Elle goûte à peine à son breuvage, qu'elle s'empresse de la déposer sur la table, effectuant une légère grimace.

Un café ? Elle déteste la caféine. Elle trouve ça trop amère à son goût, mais apprécie son odeur. Autrefois, il s'amusait à échanger leur gobelet dès qu'elle avait la tête dans les nuages. Elle secouait toujours la tête, comme elle vient de le faire à l'instant et affichait un visage dégouté sur le contenu du récipient après avoir avalé ce liquide acerbe. À chaque fois, il avait droit à une nouvelle grimace. Il prenait un malin plaisir à l'imiter et recevait en échange des petits coups de pieds de la part de sa belle. Étant calme de nature, elle ne se fâchait pas plus de trente secondes. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire apprécier ce délicieux nectar.

Il détourne son regard de la jeune femme et remarque l'absence de son épouse. Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ? Il l'ignore. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'il l'aperçoit entrer dans les toilettes des dames.

Il interpelle un serveur pendant ce temps.

- Vous m'avez appelé monsieur ?  
- Oui. Pourriez-vous apporter votre meilleur thé à la jeune femme qui se trouve en face… ? Dit Naruto désignant la jeune femme du doigt.  
- On lui a déjà servit un café.

Il a donc vu juste.

- Elle n'aime pas le café.  
- Pourtant...  
- Faites juste ce que je vous demande s'il vous plaît…  
- Oui, monsieur.

Le serveur hésite quelques instants avant d'aller servir une tasse de thé à la jeune femme. Puis, devant l'air insistant de son client, il s'exécute.

Elle se retourne vers lui et le gratifie d'un sourire. Elle sort son porte-monnaie et en ressort quelques billets qu'elle tend au garçon. Ce dernier essaye de lui expliquer que l'Uzumaki a déjà payé sa commande, mais en vain. Elle s'entête à payer elle-même. Il finit par céder et accepte de prendre les billets. Il les remet à Naruto qui les lui offre en guise de pourboire. Il est vexé, il aurait souhaité lui offrir ce délicieux thé. Un sourire vient quand même illuminer son visage, en la voyant ingurgiter sa boisson.

- Naruto, je te parle, entend-il.

Le jeune homme sursaute. C'est sa femme qui vient de lui adresser la parole. Il ne l'a pas vu arriver.

- Quoi… dit-il ennuyé.  
- As-tu au moins écouté ce que je viens de te dire.

- Je présume que la réponse est non, dit-elle froissée par son manque d'attention.  
- Si tu veux, on reparlera plus tard.  
- Et c'est quand plus tard ? Tu remets toujours tout au lendemain, pour au final ne pas en parler.  
- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Mon emploi du temps est trop chargé.  
- Parce que le mien ne l'es pas, c'est ça !  
- Faisons une chose. Tu n'as qu'à mettre par écrit ce que t'as à me dire et tu me l'envoies par mail. Je le lirais quand j'en aurais le temps. On fait comme ça, d'accord.  
- Tu te fiches de moi là !  
- Pas du tout. Je suis très sérieux, au contraire.  
- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, Naruto !  
- Si cette solution ne te convient pas tant mieux, car ça m'arrange. Ca me fera de la paperasse en moins, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.  
- Où vas-tu?  
- Aux toilettes. Tu veux m'accompagner?

- Douterais-tu encore de moi mon amour, lui demande-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Comment faire autrement ? Tu m'ignores en permanence.  
- Je ne t'ignore pas au contraire. Si je fais tout cela, c'est pour ton bien. Je veux que tu ais un peu de temps pour toi. Je ne veux pas t'étouffer avec ma présence, ma chérie…  
- Tu m'évites. Voilà ce que tu fais! Tu trouves toujours un prétexte pour ne pas sortir avec moi. Aujourd'hui, il a fallu que je te force la main, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais amené ici. Tu passes tes nuits au bureau. Enfin c'est ce que tu prétends. Et tu veux que je te fasse confiance ? Comment ?  
- En croyant en moi tout simplement, mais c'est trop te demander. Que veux-tu à la fin ?  
- Que tout redevienne comme avant...

Il part sans se retourner.

Les toilettes sont inoccupées

L'homme en face de lui, lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Son visage est cerné par la fatigue. Il a les yeux rouges. Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. Il approche sa main de lui et se rend compte qu'il ne s'agit que de son propre reflet. Il ne se reconnaît plus. Il a l'impression d'avoir un étranger en face de lui.

Il assène un coup de poing au miroir. L'image ne disparaît pas.

Il veut que tout redevienne comme avant.

Avant quoi ?

Avant ce foutu mariage ou bien avant qu'il ne fasse cette maudite promesse. Beaucoup de personne auraient rompu leur engagement, mais pas lui. Naruto Uzumaki ne revient jamais sur une parole donnée. Naruto Uzumaki tient toujours ses promesses même si elles lui pourrissent la vie.

Lui aussi veut retrouver son bonheur d'antan.

Son reflet lui lance un regard plein de ressentiment. Il le hait ! Il hait aussi cet homme qui lui a fait promettre, sur son lit de mort, de prendre soin de sa fille et de ne pas la laisser sombrer. Il hait cette femme qui lui a demandé d'officialiser une relation inexistante avec sa fille. Et enfin, il hait ce prêtre devant qui il a juré d'aimer, d'honorer, de chérir cette femme jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Il les hait tous autant qu'il ne se hait lui-même.

Son poing s'abat une fois de plus contre son image.

Deux hommes entrent dans les toilettes. Ils rient. C'est de lui qu'ils se moquent. Son reflet les imite.

Il écrase à nouveau son poing contre lui. Il recommence, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se briser.

Les deux individus s'approchent de lui. Il les repousse et sort.

Elle n'est plus là. Sa place est occupée par quelqu'un d'autre. Il scrute la salle du regard : elle est introuvable. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une illusion.

Sa compagne s'avance vers lui apeurée, lui saisissant la main.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es blessé, s'écrie-t-elle. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Viens. Je vais m'occuper de ta blessure, dit-elle lui faisant signe de la suivre.  
- Lâche-moi, dit-il froidement et en la repoussant violemment. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! Je te hais !

Des visages sont retournés vers eux.

- Est-ce que tout va bien madame, s'inquiètent les personnes.  
- Oui. Tout va bien. Mon mari est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci, mais rien de grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassure-t-elle.  
- Tenez. Voici ma carte. Vous pouvez venir me voir si vous sentez le besoin de parler, dit l'un d'entre eux peu convaincu.  
- Merci, mais nous n'en avons pas besoin, lui répond-elle lui rendant sa carte.  
- Prenez-là je vous en prie. On ne sait jamais.  
- Oui.

Naruto suit sa conjointe, sans dire un mot. Elle récupère son sac à main et paie l'addition. Ils sortent du restaurant et rejoignent leur voiture.

Sakura prend sa trousse de secours et commence à nettoyer sa plaie. Elle enlève les morceaux de verre qui sont incrustés dans sa peau.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excuse-t-il.  
- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Heureusement pour toi que la blessure n'est pas trop profonde, dit elle ignorant ses excuses.  
- J'ai dis que j'étais désolé.  
- Pourquoi ? Pour t'être conduit comme une brute épaisse? Ou bien pour avoir osé exprimer le fond de ta pensée ?!  
- Les deux. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais toute à l'heure. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. C'était un écart de conduite. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

- Tu ne dis rien.  
- Que veux-tu que je te réponde. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Je ne te reconnais plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un étranger en face de moi.  
- J'avoue que moi non plus.  
- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?  
- Je l'ignore.  
- Un conseiller matrimonial s'impose.  
- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Il s'agissait juste d'un simple dérapage de ma part.  
- On a besoin d'aide Naruto !  
- Je t'ai dit que non ! Maintenant le sujet est clos !

Il règle ses rétroviseurs. Il l'aperçoit sur le trottoir. Les rayons de soleil éclairent son doux visage de porcelaine. Elle est rayonnante comme toujours. Nul ne peut égaler sa beauté.

Un taxi s'arrête devant elle. Elle pénètre dans la voiture qui redémarre.

Rêve ou réalité ? Il veut en avoir le cœur net.

Il met le contact. Sa femme la stoppe.

- Il serait préférable que ce soit moi qui conduise : tu es blessé…  
- Je vais bien.  
- Sois raisonnable, Naruto.  
- J'ai dit que ça allait. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes, s'énerve-t-il.  
- C'est bon. Pas la peine de t'énerver.

Naruto poursuit le véhicule en mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

Un feu rouge. Il est obligé de s'arrêter. Il ne veut pas se risquer une amande à nouveau. Le temps qu'il vire au vert, son poursuivit est déjà loin. Il arpente les rues pour l'apercevoir se garer devant un hôtel.

L'Uzumaki stationne sa voiture derrière le taxi sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de son épouse. Il quitte la voiture. Il court rattraper le taximan avant qu'il ne se mette en route.

Il enlève son pendentif.

- Bonsoir. Excusez-moi. Auriez-vous vu cette demoiselle, lui montrant la photo sur son pendentif.  
- Non. Désolé.  
- Pourtant, je l'ai vu entrée dans votre voiture toute à l'heure.  
- Vous vous êtes surement trompé. Je n'ai eu aucune cliente aujourd'hui. Que des hommes.  
- En êtes-vous certain?  
- Puisque je vous le dis.  
- Merci. Et désolé pour le dérangement.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Passez une bonne soirée.  
- Merci.  
- J'espère que vous retrouverez vite votre petite amie.

Naruto retourne dans sa Toyota, abattu. Il demande à Sakura de reprendre le volant, ce qu'elle fait.

Le trajet se déroule en silence.

Les Uzumaki pénètrent dans leur appartement. L'épouse s'enferme directement dans sa chambre, tandis que l'époux se dirige dans la cuisine.

Il retire une bouteille de saké dans le placard. Il ne prend pas la peine de se procurer un verre. Il boit directement dans la bouteille.

Il se fige.

Elle est là. Elle se tient debout devant lui. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes qui enlaidissent son beau visage.

Il fait un mouvement vers elle. Elle recule. Elle fixe la bouteille d'un air désapprobateur.

- Laisse-moi prendre encore une gorgée, lui supplie-t-il. Une seule.

Elle secoue la tête. Il dépose la liqueur.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie, lui demande-t-il.

- Répond-moi…  
- Tu m'as abandonnée.  
- Non ! Ma place n'est plus à tes côtés. Je n'ai plus aucun droit sur toi.  
- C'est faux ! J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je t'aime, lui crie-t-il.  
- Tu as abusé du saké. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.  
- Je t'aime, lui répète-t-il.  
- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Ta femme t'attend dans votre chambre.  
- Non ! C'est toi que je veux. Reste avec moi. Ne me laisses pas, lui supplie-t-il.

Il s'avance vers elle. Ses mains se posent sur ses joues. Elle s'évapore. Il se retrouve de nouveau seul. Encore une illusion. Une fois de plus.

Ses genoux s'écrasent violement sur le sol. Il laisse couler les larmes. Ses cris déchirent le firmament. Tout ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il en a conscience. Si seulement, on lui redonnait une seconde chance... Si seulement…

Il se relève péniblement. Il reprend sa bouteille et la termine. Il en ressort une autre. Il titube jusque devant la chambre de sa conjointe. Il frappe à la porte. Elle ne répond pas. Elle dort surement. Il en trouve la porte et lui lance un « bonne nuit » auquel elle ne répond pas.

Des sanglots se font alors entendre. Elle pleure. Il s'approche tant bien que mal vers elle. Il dépose sa bouteille sur le sol. Il se penche sur elle et dépose un baiser sur son front. Il reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et quitte la chambre, n'oubliant pas de prendre son remède avec lui.

Il s'affale sur le canapé. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à son pendentif avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * * * * * *

Le taxi s'arrête devant un portail. Elle descend de la voiture. Elle paie son trajet. Elle appuie sur la sonnette et se présente. On lui ouvre l'entrée et elle rentre.

Un énorme chien à la fourrure blanche s'élance vers elle. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui caresse le pelage. Akamaru gémit de plaisir puis se blottit contre elle manquant de la bousculer.

Une fillette de cinq ans les rejoint. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus. C'est le portrait craché de sa mère.

- Bonsoir tante Hina, dit-elle en sautant dans ses bras.  
- Bonsoir ma chérie. Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui. Maman t'attend. Elle est très inquiète.

La petite fille jette scrute les alentours.

- Tu cherches quelque chose Aiko, lui demande-t-elle.  
- Setsu n'est pas avec toi.  
- Non. Il est en colonie de vacance avec ses cousins.  
- Où ça ?  
- A Taki, au village de la cascade…  
- Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?  
- Dans un mois.  
- C'est beaucoup un mois. Il ne sera pas là pour mon anniversaire.

Hinata fouille dans son sac pour en ressortir un petit paquet.

- Setsu m'a dit de te le donner, lui dit-elle en la lui offrant.  
- Je peux l'ouvrir ?  
- Il veut que tu l'ouvres le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu pourras attendre jusque là ?  
- Oui, répond elle en serrant son cadeau dans les bras.

- Hana aussi est partie avec Setsu ?  
- Non. Elle est trop petite pour les suivre. Elle est chez mes parents.  
- J'aurais personne avec qui jouer pendant les vacances alors, dit-elle tristement.  
- Si tu veux, je pourrais convaincre ta mère de te laisser rejoindre Setsu et les autres.  
- Elle ne voudra jamais. Elle dira que c'est trop loin.  
- Tu lui as demandé ?  
- Non.  
- Si tu ne lui demande pas, tu ne connaitras jamais sa réponse.

Madame Inuzuka s'affaire dans la cuisine. La Hyuga avance à pas de loup vers son amie. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.  
- Désolé. Comment ça va ?  
- Bien et toi ?  
- Ca va.  
- Tu en as mis du temps.  
- Désolée. J'ai été retenue par mes parents. J'en ai profité pour leur confier la garde de Hana. Ensuite, j'ai voulu faire quelques courses pour ce soir, mais la pluie m'a surprise en chemin. J'ai du m'abriter dans le restaurant Ichiraku. Et devine qui j'ai rencontré.  
- Qui ? Naruto, je présume !  
- En personne. Il était avec Sakura.  
- Ça t'a fait quoi de les revoir.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux plus en reparler. C'est du passé maintenant.  
- Oui, tu as raison. N'en parlons plus.

- Aides-moi à dresser la table. Les filles seront là dans moins d'une minute, dit-elle en lui tendant les couverts.  
- Maman je peux aller rejoindre Setsu en colonie de vacance à Taki.  
- C'est trop loin ma chérie. Tu iras quand tu seras plus grande.  
- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis. Elle ne voudra jamais.  
- Laisses-là y aller. Sasuke est avec les petits. Il ne lui arrivera rien.  
- Si tu disais ça pour me convaincre ma chérie, alors c'est raté. Ton mari n'a aucun tact avec les enfants. C'est un véritable glaçon.  
- Tu n'exagères pas un peu Ino. Setsu et Hana l'adorent.  
- C'est tout à fait normal. C'est leur père.  
- Quoi de mieux qu'un parent pour s'occuper d'une ribambelle d'enfants. Réfléchis-y. Tu pourrais avoir du temps pour toi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre que Kiba et toi n'avez plus du temps à vous consacrer. Ce serait l'occasion rêvé.  
- Je vais y réfléchir.

Aiko la remercie pour son intervention. Elle monte dans sa chambre et les laisse entre adultes.

Ino finit de mettre les couverts lorsque la porte sonne.

Elle fait entrer les invitées. Temari et Tenten lui sautent au cou en guise de salutation. Elles les aident à se débarrasser de leur paquetage.

- Vous êtes enfin là les filles. On attendait plus que vous. On va pouvoir passer à table, dit la maitresse de maison en les embrassant. La journée n'a pas été éprouvante.  
- Oh non ! J'ai dormi comme un loir toute l'après-midi. Merci la pluie. Sinon de quoi étiez-vous entrain de parler avant qu'on arrive.  
- Figure-toi ma chère Tenten que j'ai proposé à notre amie ici présente d'envoyer ma filleule rejoindre nos fils à Taki, mais elle refuse. Pourtant elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre au téléphone à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle que Kiba et elle ne passe pas beaucoup de temps en amoureux.  
- Je n'ai pas dit non. J'ai dis que j'allais y réfléchir.  
- Ne cogite pas longtemps alors, car moi j'envoie les miens après-demain. Ça me fera des vacances. Aiko pourra partir avec eux.  
- A t'entendre parler Temari, on dirait que tu veux te débarrasser d'eux. Tu fais tant confiance à Sasuke.  
- Bien sur. Je compte sur son caractère glacial pour bien les dompter. Peut-être qu'à leur retour, ils seront moins fainéants, car je doute que Sasuke les laissera faire la sieste toute la journée. Un Shikamaru ça va, mais trois non merci. Sans ma petite Emi pour m'aider, il y a longtemps que je serais entrée à l'asile.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Yûki et Kaoru ne sont pas aussi fainéant que ça, renchérit Hinata  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui es obligée de les supporter tous les jours.  
- Pourquoi tu ne laisse pas ta fille y aller. Le village de Taki est connu pour avoir de belles cascades. Elle pourra bien s'amuser, dit Tenten. C'est quoi le problème ?  
- Le problème c'est Sasuke.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi il poserait un problème. L'année dernière, mes fils sont partis en colonie de vacance avec lui et ils en sont revenus indemnes. Cette année, ces eux qui m'ont supplié pour les laisser y aller alors que la fois d'avant, je les avais un peu forcé.  
- Surement parce que Sasuke leur fait penser à Neji. Ils sont habitués à côtoyer des glaçons.  
- C'est drôle que tu dises ça maintenant, Ino. Tu ne le trouvais pas si froid quand vous sortiez ensemble. Tu t'extasiais carrément devant lui. Sasuke-kun par ci, Sasuke-kun par là, se moque Hinata.  
- Ca remonte au lycée, tout ça. A l'époque, je n'étais qu'une adolescente sans cervelle.  
- En parlant de garçons. J'ai rencontré les Uzumaki tout à l'heure. J'ai leur ai proposé mon aide en tant que mère porteuse.

Les filles cessent toute activité et la fixent interloquées. Un silence de mort règne dans la salle à manger.

- Si c'est une blague que tu nous fais, alors elle est de très mauvais goût, dit Temari brisant ainsi le silence.  
- Je suis très sérieuse les filles. On a rendez-vous demain.  
- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas te croire. S'indigne Ino  
- Pourtant c'est la vérité.  
- C'est impossible. C'est de la pure folie ! Tu as pensé aux conséquences. Renchérit Tenten  
- Je ne vois pas quel mal y a-t-il à ça. Je vais juste porter leur enfant pendant neuf mois c'est tout. Je croyais que je pourrais compter sur vous.  
- Tu as toute notre soutien ma chérie, mais là c'est trop demandé. Tu aurais proposé ton aide à des étrangers, on t'aurait suivis mais à c'est deux là… Souffle Temari  
- J'ai assisté plusieurs femmes durant leur grossesse. Parmi elles, beaucoup ont eu recours à des procréations médicalement assistés. Ces méthodes ne sont pas sûres à cent pour cent. Les risques de fausses couches et de naissances multiples sont assez élevés. Toi aussi, tu y auras droit. A moins que tu ne veuilles procréer naturellement. Explique Ino  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises Ino. Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.  
- Tu as encore du temps pour y réfléchir ? Demande Temari  
- Je leur ai déjà dit oui. Vous savez très bien que je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée.  
- Tu devrais penser à changer de devise. Ce que tu vas faire est très risqué. L'avertit Temari  
- Vous ne me ferais pas changé d'avis.

- Je pourrais compter sur toi pour m'assister durant ma grossesse, comme tu l'as fait avant.  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est beaucoup trop risqué, dit Ino  
- J'ai confiance en toi.  
- Sasuke est-il au courant ?  
- Non.  
- Sache ma chère que le consentement écrit de ton mari est obligatoire. Je doute que Sasuke te le donne. Intervient Tenten  
- Pourquoi ne me le donnerait-t-il pas ? Sasuke me fait entièrement confiance.  
- A supposer qu'il te le donne, pour quelle raison ferais-tu ça, demande Temari  
- C'est personnelle.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore des sentiments pour Naruto.  
- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. Naruto fait partit des vestiges de mon passé. Sasuke est mon présent.  
- Tu admets enfin ton amour pour lui, dit Tenten  
- Je n'admets rien du tout. Sasuke et moi sommes de simples amis. Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous.  
- C'est ça ? Des amis qui auraient donné naissance à une charmante petite fille. Sourit mielleusement Ino  
- On avait abusé du saké ce jour là. Tu le sais très bien.  
- Tu aurais pu avorter, mais tu ne l'as pas fais, pourquoi ?  
- Pour pouvoir le regretter ensuite, non merci. Mes enfants sont ma plus grande fierté.  
- Serais-tu capable de leur donner cet enfant que tu auras porté durant neuf mois dans ton ventre, reprend Temari.  
- Ce sera le leur, pas le mien.  
- N'y a-t-il rien qu'on puisse faire ou dire pour te dissuader de commettre cette folie.  
- Non. Ma décision est prise.

- Vous ne savez pas le meilleur !  
- Et c'est quoi ? Dis-le nous. S'exclament Tenten  
- Ils veulent que je vive avec eux tout le long de ma grossesse.  
- Il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire.  
- Sasuke ne sera jamais d'accord.  
- Détrompes-toi. Itachi et ma mère nous ont proposé de faire une sorte de break d'un an. D'après eux, la distance nous aidera à nous rendre compte de nos sentiments. Ils s'entêtent à croire qu'il y a une histoire d'amour entre son frère et moi. Je suis libérée de tout contrat de mariage durant une année. Sasuke n'aura aucun droit sur moi, ni moi sur lui durant toute cette période.  
- Et vous avez accepté ?  
- Bien sûr. Une proposition pareille ne se refuse pas, d'autant plus qu'on a droit à une promotion et qu'ils se proposent de gérer toutes nos dépenses durant ce laps de temps. Comment refuser ?  
- Que vas-tu faire de Hana, demande Tenten.  
- Comment ça ? Elle sera avec moi.  
- C'est hors de question. Hana vivra avec nous dans le manoir. Tu viendras la voir dès qu'il t'en prendra l'envie. Tu ne la récupéreras qu'à la fin de cette mascarade.  
- C'est ma fille ! Je l'amène avec moi.  
- Tenten a raison. Tu ne dois pas la mêler à ça. Elle est encore trop jeune. Tu pourras la voir tous les jours. Naruto ne va pas t'enfermer à double tour. S'acharne Ino  
- D'accord.  
- J'espère que tu recouvriras bientôt la raison. On ne veut plus te voir souffrir. Souffle Temari  
- Je sais.

- Trêve de bavardage. Passons au dessert, dit Ino pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le reste de diner s'est déroulé dans la joie et la bonne entente. Ino a été félicité pour ses talents culinaires. Ses amies ont même réussi à la convaincre d'envoyer sa fille à Taki.

Au moment de se quitter, elles avaient encore tenté de dissuader Hinata de sa décision. Mais la jeune femme était restée sur ses positions. Sa décision est prise et elle est irrévocable.

Ses amies furent déçues, mais avaient promis de la soutenir pendant toute sa grossesse.

Hinata rentra dans son manoir, en compagnie de Tenten, après avoir raccompagné Temari.

Tenten rejoint ses quartiers après avoir souhaitée une bonne soirée à sa belle-sœur.

Hinata gagne ensuite sa chambre. Sa mère et sa fille sont en train de dormir sur son lit. Elle s'allonge aux côtés de sa mère et la sert fort dans ses bras.

- Tu es rentrée.  
- Est-ce qu'elle a été sage.  
- Oui. Elle n'est pas ma petite-fille préférée pour rien.  
- C'est la seule de tes petits-enfants à être une fille.  
- N'empêche. C'est quand même elle ma préférée.  
- Mère...  
- Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
- Non. Vous m'avez manqué.  
- Tu devrais venir plus souvent à Konoha, pas uniquement pour les fêtes.

- Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui te met dans cet état.  
- De qui tu parles ?  
- Ne joue pas à l'ignorante. Je parle du fils de Minato. L'as-tu vu ?  
- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Dois-je te rappelais que je suis ta mère…  
- Il cherche une mère porteuse. Je me suis proposée…  
- Tu es une adulte à présent. Tes décisions t'appartiennent. Je te conseillerais simplement de ne pas faire de bêtise qui pourrait nuire à ton mariage. Sache que je serais toujours avec toi, quoique tu fasses.  
- Merci, mère.  
- Dors maintenant…

* * *

Les rayons de soleil lui chatouillent le visage. Il fixe sa montre. Huit heures demi. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le plafond. Il fixe de nouveau sa montre. Neuf heures. Il abandonne alors son fauteuil.

Une forte odeur d'alcool empeste dans le salon. Il baisse la tête et se rappelle qu'il a renversé lui-même le contenu de sa bouteille sur le sol. Il part aux toilettes et revient avec une serpillère pour nettoyer ses dégâts.

Il jette un coup d'œil à leur chambre. Elle n'est pas encore réveillée.

Il s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Il en sort une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir pris une bonne douche froide.

Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée.

Il entre discrètement dans la chambre. Il ouvre le placard et en retire un pantalon orange et une chemise, tout en faisant attention à ne pas la déranger dans son sommeil. Il se change rapidement puis, se dirige dans la cuisine.

Il met la cafetière en route et prépare des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner. Quand il a fini, il part la réveiller.

Aucun mot n'ait échangé durant le repas. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisent, ils les détournent rapidement.

- Tu m'en veux encore, lui demande-t-il

- Combien de fois devrais-je m'excuser, pour qu'enfin tu acceptes mes excuses.  
- Tes excuses n'effaceront en rien ton comportement de la veille.

Il quitte la table et commence à la débarrasser. Sakura lui propose son aide, mais il refuse. Il met les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle se faufile derrière lui et l'enlace dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.  
- Je sais.  
- On a rendez-vous avec Hyuga-san toute à l'heure.  
-vLequel ?  
- Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié. Hinata veut porter notre enfant. On a rendez-vous avec elle à « Ichiraku-Ramen », à dix-sept heures. Ne soit pas en retard, dit-elle

Elle lui donne un rapide baisé, puis s'éclipse.

- Hinata... Je n'ai pas rêvé. C'était donc bien toi hier…

Naruto se sentit pâlir, revoir Hinata l'avait bouleversé, il confondait réel et imaginaire. Comme un rêve, une prière, une demande, une requête… Un espoir de l'apercevoir quelques secondes, enfin.


	3. Chapter 2

Elle est à Konoha en ce moment-même ! Elle est enfin de retour ! Depuis quand exactement ? Il l'ignore. L'informer de sa venue ne lui a pas parue nécessaire. Peu lui importe, la réponse. Une nouvelle chance de tout recommencer s'offre à lui. Il doit tout faire pour la saisir.

Ses yeux se posent sur le cadran de sa montre : il est dix heures passés de quatorze minutes.

Son épouse s'affaire dans leur chambre. Il la rejoint pour passer le temps. Adossé contre la porte, il l'observe enfiler son tee-shirt. Elle semble ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il l'interpelle. Leurs yeux s'entrecroisent pendant un laps de temps, mais elle ne se préoccupe pas de lui pour autant. Est-elle toujours fâchée ? Il ne saurait le dire. Cela fait sept ans qu'il partage sa misérable vie avec cette femme. Malgré toutes ces années de vie commune, il n'a jamais su déchiffrer ses émotions. La jeune femme a su garder un visage passible depuis leur union, ne reflétant ses sentiments que très rarement.

Elle fouille les tiroirs.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu les clés de ma voiture par hasard, lui demande Sakura rivant finalement ses yeux sur lui.

- Elles sont sur la commode, lui répond-il.

- Elles n'y sont pas !

- Dans le salon, pas dans la chambre. Elles sont justes à côté de la télécommande.

- Merci.

- A propos d'hier ... De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- On en discutera tout à l'heure : un de mes patients vient de faire une rechute. Il faut l'opérer d'urgence.

- Comment fait-on pour cette après-midi ? Est-ce que tu comptes être présente au rendez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y des choses plus important que ça !

- Parce que pour toi être mère n'est pas important, s'emporte-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupire-t-elle.

- Seras-tu présente, oui ou non ? Je ne te demande rien de plus. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si l'on doit t'attendre ou pas.

- J'y serais, mais sans doute en retard.

- Aucun problème... Nous t'attendrons.

- …

- …

- Pour hier...

- Oui.

- T'es tout pardonné. On commet tous des erreurs. J'espère seulement que cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Je te le promets.

- Je t'aime mon amour, lui dit sa femme l'embrassant tendrement.

- Je sais.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Quoi ?

- La bonne réponse n'est pas : je sais, mais moi aussi, je t'aime.

- …

- Allez dis-le. Ce n'est pas si compliqué à dire. Quand même !

Il la fixe sans pour autant la voir. Elle espère surement une réponse de sa part, mais il ne peut malheureusement la lui donner. Ce serait lui mentir que de lui avouer des sentiments qui ne sont les siens. Kami seul sait à quel point il hait que l'on se joue des sentiments d'autrui.

Aux yeux de tous, elle est son épouse, mais il ne la considère pas comme telle. Alors que tous les hommes s'empressent de finir leur besogne pour aller chercher du réconfort auprès de leur compagne, lui au contraire fuie la sienne. Il ne voit en elle qu'une simple amie, que les circonstances ont finit par séparer bien qu'il partage le même toit ainsi que le même nom.

Il en vient parfois même à envier ses amis. Contrairement à lui, ils sont épanouis dans leur vie de couple et ont même réussit à fonder leur propre famille.

Comment répondre à ses sentiments ? C'est tout bonnement impossible.

- Tu devrais y aller. Ton patient a besoin de toi, lui suggère-t-il simplement.

- Tu a raison. On se retrouve toute à l'heure, lance son amie visiblement déçue, prenant ses clés au passage.

Il la suit des yeux. La porte se referme derrière elle. L'appartement se retrouve tout d'un coup plongé dans le silence le pus total. Lui qui comptait sur la présence de son amie pour tuer le temps, est à présent seul.

Il arpente la maison à la recherche d'une occupation, mais en vain. Les programmes télévisés sont inintéressants et l'habitation est bien ordonnée pour son plus grand malheur.

Il s'affale à contrecœur, sur son canapé et contemple le plafond. L'ennuie le gagne rapidement et il finit par s'endormir.

Son téléphone sonne. Il se réveille brusquement et manque de se cogner la tête contre le tabouret. D'un mouvement lent, il quitte son lit douillé et récupère son appareil téléphonique déposé sur la commode.

Il est douze heures tapant. Le temps se joue de lui.

Il consulte sa boîte vocale et ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un juron : son chef d'équipe vient de lui envoyer une vidéo par mail qu'il doit visionner et lui faire un rapport détailler en fin de soirée, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il est en plein congé. Satané Shikamaru ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce fainéant vienne gâcher sa journée ? N'aurait-il pas pu choisir un autre jour ?

Il maudit son chef de section durant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'occuper de sa nouvelle tâche.

Par chance, la vidéo ne dure qu'une demi-heure. L'analyse ne durera pas plus de deux heures, si son estimation est bonne.

Il fait défiler les images en boucles. A chaque nouvelle lecture, il reste sceptique. Il est conscient que sa capacité d'analyse est loin d'égaler celle de son supérieur, mais là il sèche complètement. Soit Shikamaru lui a envoyé la mauvaise bande, soit c'est lui-même qui est à la traîne. La première possibilité est quasiment improbable : son chef est quelqu'un de très minutieux, n'aimant pas accomplir son travail à moitié malgré sa légendaire paresse.

Après relecture de leur rapport, ce dernier leur répète souvent qu'il ne faut négliger aucun détail aussi futile soit-il.

Sauf que là, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. La scène se déroule dans le couloir d'un hôtel, si on peut nommer cela ainsi puisqu'il ne se passe rien du tout qui puisse l'aiguiller. Un couple rentre dans leur chambre pour ne plus en ressortir. Pendant les neuf minutes qui suivent, le corridor est désert. Un serveur leur rapporte à manger et part sans demander son reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, soit cinq minutes toute au plus, un autre couple fait son entrée sur la scène. La paire est un peu inhabituelle. L'homme donne l'impression d'avoir trois fois l'âge de son amante. La première fois qu'ils les a vus sur l'image, il a pensé qu'il s'agit d'un père et sa fille. Il ne s'est pas imaginé un seul instant que ces deux là puissent partager une autre relation. Il se doute bien que le Nara n'enquête pas sur eux : la jeune femme est majeure. Aucun risque de détournement de mineur. S'il ne se trompe pas, elle a vingt ou vingt et un an tout au plus. Brune aux yeux bleus, la jeune femme est bien faite : le fantasme de tout homme. Son compagnon est âgé de la cinquantaine. Chauve, yeux marron et enrobé, un tatouage en forme d'étoile au bas du cou, il se demande ce que peut penser cette jeune femme pour le fréquenter. Les femmes resteront à jamais un mystère pour lui.

Il détaille le bonhomme. Son visage ne lui est pas étranger. Il fouille la base de donner de la police, à la recherche d'une quelconque information pouvant l'éclairer mais ne trouve rien : son casier est vierge.

Il a beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne trouve aucune trace de cet homme. Il ne fait pas parti de son entourage. Pourquoi lui semble-t-il donc si familier ?

Il appelle Shikamaru. Celui-ci ne répond qu'au bout de cinquième appel. Il ne s'en étonne guère.

- Galère ! Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux, entend-il au bout du fil.

- Je vais bien. Merci de t'en soucier.

- …

- C'est quoi cette vidéo que tu m'as foutue ?

- Galère ! Tu veux parler de ça ! Elle n'a aucun rapport avec l'enquête en cours, dit-il mine de rien.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ! Tu viens de me faire perdre un temps précieux.

- Poisson d'avril, prononce son capitaine entre deux bâillements.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Nous ne sommes pas en avril, je te signal !

- Pourtant, j'aurais cru que c'était le cas : la femme Galère m'a préparé du poisson pour le déjeuner.

- Très drôle. Je me tords de rire, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Ne t'énerves pas pour si peu. C'était juste une blague.

- De mauvais goût, complète Naruto.

- Je croyais que tu t'en serais rendu compte par toi-même.

- Je ne pouvais pas me douter que le plus talentueux des inspecteurs pouvait commettre une erreur, dit-il ironiquement.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que je m'étais trompé de bande. J'ai juste dit qu'elle n'ait d'aucune utilité pour l'affaire.

- A quoi va-t-elle te servir ?

- A égayer ta vie.

- Tu as décidé de gâcher ma journée ou quoi ?

- …

- Elle est rentrée.

- Qui ?

- Hinata.

- …

- Tu étais au courant n'est-ce-pas ?

- …

- Tu ne dis rien. J'ai donc vu juste. Où était-elle durant toutes ces années ?

-…

- Depuis quand est-elle ici ?

- Pourquoi ne lui poserais-tu pas la question directement ?

- Je ne saurais quoi lui dire.

- T'excuser serait la moindre des choses, mais cela n'effacera en aucun cas tout le mal que tu lui as fait endurer.

- J'en suis conscient, cependant mon cœur me dit qu'elle m'a pardonné sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais proposé son aide.

- Pardonner et oublier sont deux notions différentes, lui dit son ami.

- Je sais, lui dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il range ses affaires.

Sa montre indique seize heures. Son impatience a eu raison de lui. Il quitte le domicile conjugal, faisant abstraction des gargouillis de son estomac.

Elle s'étonne de voir son cousin si détendu dans cet embouteillage. En tant normal, il serait parmi les premiers à actionner son klaxon. Elle se penche vers lui et pose le dos de sa main sur son front. Il hausse les sourcils interrogateurs.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te prend, lui demande-t-il.

- Je m'assure que tu vas bien. C'est si rare de te voir si décontracté quand tu es dans les bouchons.

- Je profite du paysage.

- …

- Qu'as-tu prévu pour tes vacances ?

- …

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais déjà envisagé de tomber enceinte durant tes jours de repos, ironise Neji.

- Quel mal y'a-t-il à cela ? Je ne fais que rendre l'appareil aux Uzumaki. Tu me connais, je n'aime pas avoir des dettes envers les gens.

- En quoi leur ais-tu redevable ? Ces gens là ont fait de ta vie un enfer ! Aurais-tu la mémoire courte ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, grand-frère.

- Eclaire-moi dans ce cas !

- Même si j'y passais toute la journée, je ne pourrais te l'expliquer.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un sot Hinata ! Qu'est-ce-que je ne peux pas comprendre ! Que ma petite sœur a l'intention de ruiner son propre mariage ! Je croyais que tu étais heureuse avec ton mari !

- C'est toujours le cas !

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je te le répète, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Bon sang Hinata ! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur occupation ! Cuisiner pour les autres n'est pas un fardeau pour toi, tu y prends même du plaisir. Choji ne verra aucun un inconvénient à t'engager dans son restaurant, en plus ta cuisine est excellente…

- Je croyais que tu trouvais ma cuisine infecte, dit-elle histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu te rappelle …

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, tonne son cousin.

- Tu as toujours préféré la cuisine de mère à la mienne, continue t'elle mine de rien. Lorsque c'était …

- Qu'est-ce que cela rapporteras de faire une telle chose ?

- La satisfaction d'avoir pu aidé des amis chers à mon cœur.

- Des amis ?

- Oui. Naruto m'a toujours soutenue dans les moments difficiles, alors que ma propre famille me tournait le dos. C'est aussi grâce à lui que nos relations se sont améliorées. En épousant Sakura, il a fait de moi la femme forte que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus la petite fille naïve que j'étais auparavant. Pour cela, je les en remercie.

- En acceptant de devenir leur poule pondeuse.

- Oui.

- Quitte à mettre en péril ton couple.

- Sasuke me fait confiance.

- Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as jamais ignoré mes conseils. J'ose espérer que ce sera toujours le cas.

- Grand-frère je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Laisse-moi parler Hina.

- …

- Mets-toi pour une fois à la place de ton époux : penses-tu qu'il serait content d'apprendre que sa femme ait décidé de porter le rejeton de son ex-fiancé, qui puisait son premier amour, et de vivre chez lui jusqu'au terme de sa grossesse. Vous dîtes vous-même qu'on ne peut oublier son premier amour, surtout s'il était sincère.

- Les sentiments et les souvenirs que nous avons partagés Uzumaki-san et moi, sont à présent morts et enterrer. Cet homme ne représente plus rien pour moi.

- Il en faut peu pour raviver nos souvenirs et nos sentiments.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais.

- Je veux bien te croire. Ce serait stupide de réduire à néant sept années de mariage en moins de neuf mois.

- Sasuke me fait confiance.

- Je présume que tu ne lui en as pas parlé.

- Je comptais le faire ce soir.

- Je me disais…

- Oui.

- En fait non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Dit quand même. Cela ne te ressemble pas de chercher tes mots.

- Naruto est contre l'idée de l'adoption et souhaiterait un enfant de son sang. C'est bien cela ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

- Ne serait-ce pas plus simple, si Naruto apprenait l'existence de …

- Jamais ! Tu entends! Jamais ! Tant que je serais de ce monde Uzumaki ne connaitra jamais son fils !

- Pourquoi pas ? Si cela peut t'éviter de prendre des risques inutiles. De plus, Setsu est son fils, non ! Quel mal y'a-t-il à ce qu'il soit mis au courant ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me l'enlève : mes enfants sont toute ma vie. Si je venais à les perdre, j'en mourrais.

- Les yeux bleus ne sont pas très fréquents chez les Hyûga et les Uchiwa. Tôt ou tard, ton fils connaitra la vérité. Attends-toi à ce qu'il te pose des questions.

- Son père est mort dans un accident de voiture.

- Ta réponse est toute aussi radicale que cruelle.

- Setsu est le fils de Sasuke Uchiwa. Setsu Uchiwa est son nom !

- C'est bon à savoir. Tu me pardonneras, mais si je fais cela c'est uniquement pour ton bien.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Tu verras par toi, même.

- Quand cesseras-tu de vouloir me protéger ? Je suis adulte Neji.

- La réponse est évidente. Je te protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. C'est à cela que sert les grand-frère.

- Je te déteste.

- Tu m'envoie ravi. Cela prouve que je mène à bien ma mission. Maintenant descend et allons rejoindre les Uzumaki. Ce serait très impoli de notre part que de les faire patienter une seconde de plus quoique…

Les clients entrent et ressortent de la salle, et aucune trace d'elle à l'horizon. Il s'inquiète : s'il y'a bien une chose qu'elle déteste c'est faire attendre les choses.

Il entreprend de la contacter sur cellulaire mais il se rend vite compte qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de la joindre.

Sa compagne dépose violemment son verre sur la table. La jeune femme s'empare de son sac et s'apprête à partir mais se rassoit au dernier moment.

- Je vois que Madame s'est faite escorté par son fidèle garde du corps. Il ne manquerait plus de voir apparaître Kiba derrière eux, remarque t'elle ; à moins que ce ne soit cette fillette qui ne le remplace.

Il scrute la pièce et l'aperçoit enfin. Une petite fille blottie dans ses bras et son cousin à sa droite, elle semble le chercher. Ses yeux couleurs lavande, légèrement soulignés d'un khôl, arpentent la salle. Il agite ses mains pour attirer son attention. Son frère de cœur remarque son manège et lui lance un regard empli de mépris. Il cesse aussitôt sa manœuvre.

Neji saisie l'épaule de sa cousine et lui fait signe de partir. Il aurait du s'en douter : le jeune homme ne lui permettrait jamais de l'approcher. Quel genre de frère serait-il s'il ne peut protéger sa petite sœur du grand méchant loup ?

Il pousse un soupir. Elle a de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés : sa dernière rencontre avec son meilleur ami et frère de cœur remonte à cinq mois. Sasuke a quitté Konoha dix années plus tôt pour retrouver son frère aîné, tous deux séparés à la mort de leur parent. Dans ses lettres, Itachi lui avait dit qu'il avait monté une entreprise à Kiri grâce à l'héritage laissé par leur parent et qu'il pourrait le rejoindre à tout moment. Le jeune Uchiwa qui espérait cette invitation depuis bien longtemps, ne s'était pas fait prié. Il s'est installé chez son frère et s'est marié par la suite avec une Hyuga trois années plus tard. Cette nouvelle l'avait quelque peu étonné : son ami éprouvait un total mépris pour la gente féminine qui ne s'intéressait qu'à son physique et non à sa personne. Sasuke enchainait les conquêtes d'un soir les une à la suite les autres. Ses plus longues relations furent avec Ino Inuzuka et Sakura. Trois mois avec la première et cinq mois avec la dernière. Il était surpris par cette nouvelle et à la fois heureux que son ami ait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il n'a malheureusement pu assister à son mariage et n'a non plus eu la chance de rencontrer l'épouse et la mère des enfants de son ami. Cette dernière est toujours en constante déplacement. Lors de leur dernier appel téléphonique, l'Uchiwa lui a informé qu'il se rendait à Taki avec son fils aîné et que sa compagne quant à elle serait à Konoha avec leur cadette, pour rendre visite à sa famille. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait la rencontré. Il lui avait aussitôt rétorqué qu'il n'avait aucune image d'elle, qu'il ne saurait la reconnaitre. Il n'avait qu'à être présent pour son mariage, lui avait répondu son ami. Il ne s'imaginait pas non plus faire irruption dans le clan Hyuga et demandait à toutes les femmes de cette famille qui parmi elle avait mis le grappin sur son meilleur ami. Si autrefois, il était le bienvenu dans cette grande famille, ce n'est plus le cas à présent. Sasuke avait fini par lui avouer que sa femme, étant très proche de Hinata, elle ne souhaitait pas le rencontrer. Cette dernière ne lui avait, comme la plupart des membres de sa famille, pardonné d'avoir brisé leur héritière. Il n'avait rien pu ajouter si ce n'est qu'il comprenait son épouse et qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait que ce qu'il mérite.

Il ne prête aucune attention à sa compagne. Il reporte son attention sur les Hyuaga. Ces derniers sont sur le point de franchir la porte. Il se lève brusquement et interpelle Hinata. A l'entente de sa voix, elle se retourne et l'aperçoit enfin. Cela n'enchante visiblement pas son cousin qui affiche un visage exaspéré.

- Je me demande comment peut-elle supporter cela. A sa place, j'aurai déjà piqué une crise.

- Pourquoi ne pas le lui expliquer directement, intervient Hinata.

- Hyuga-san, c'est vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vu arrivé, s'étonne Sakura.

- Je m'excuse pour ce léger retard. J'ai du me coltiner ces deux là.

- J'ai remarqué cela. Prenez donc une chaise.

- Merci.

- La petite ne vous dérange pas.

- Non. Enfin un petit peu tout de même.

- Je peux la prendre, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Non, merci ça ira. Veuillez m'excusez. Je reviens dans un instant.

- Non, non. Prenez tout votre temps, répond sa femme dans un rictus qui en dit long.

Il n'a prononcé aucun mot durant l'échange. Vouvoyer Hinata et la traiter en parfaite étranger s'avère difficile.

Il la suit du regard. La fillette dans ses bras, elle discute avec un serveur. Ce dernier prend congé de la jeune femme et revient quelques secondes plus tard accompagné de la vielle Teuchi. Après quelques échanges avec la dame, Hinata lui confie la petite fille et les rejoint.

- Encore une fois, excusez-moi, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Hyuga-san, merci d'être venu, parvient-il à articuler. J'ai cru que tu, enfin que vous aviez changé d'avis.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Uzumaki-san. Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous venir en aide.

- Cela ne sera malheureusement pas possible, intervient Sakura.

- Comment cela, s'exclame t'il.

- Tu veux bien me laisser parler Naruto.

-…

- Je sais à quel point cela a du être douloureux pour vous, mais ayant eu une fausse couche auparavant, vous ne pourrez pas être mère porteuse…

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt, au lieu de nous faire faire tout ce trajet pour rien ! S'emporte Neji

- Personne ne t'a obligé à m'accompagner grand-frère, lui fait remarquer sa cousine.

- Es-tu certaine de ce que tu avances, demande Naruto.

- Oui. On ne devient pas mère porteuse du jour au lendemain. Il y'a certaines exigences à remplir et l'une d'entre elles est d'avoir mené au moins une grossesse à terme sans aucune difficulté.

- On y va Hinata. Tu as entendu tout comme moi ce qu'elle vient de dire. Tu ne peux pas les aidé, heureusement ! Dit-il l'air arrogant

- Supposons que j'ai eu deux enfants après cette fausse couche…

- Dans ce cas là, cela pourra être possible.

- Le problème est donc réglé alors.

- Vous avez des enfants, demande Naruto.

- C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle a deux enfants, lui répond Neji.

- Il nous faudra aussi le consentement de votre mari, écrit et signé…

- Je comprends, mais il y'a un hic : mon mari et moi ne vivons pas ensemble…

- Je reviens, Réplique Naruto, quittant brusquement sa chaise.

Tel un robot, il avance vers le comptoir. Il s'assoit sur un tabouret et se met à marteler la table. Un serveur se présente à lui, exaspéré. Il commande un verre de sake que ce dernier s'empresse de lui servir.

Il l'observe discuter avec son épouse.

Des enfants, un mari a-t-elle dit ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un palais royal. Elle ment ! Il en ait convaincu. Ne lui a-t-elle pas dit que son bonheur se trouve à ses côtés ? Comment dans ce cas là peut-elle avoir des enfants surtout avec un autre ?

Des enfants, ils en avaient toujours rêvé. Après cet événement tragique, elle avait perdu tout espoir de donner un jour la vie.

Après avoir enchaîné les verres, les un à la suite des autres, il rejoint ses convives. Il se rassoit aux côtés de sa femme. Cette dernière l'observe inquiète. Elle le somme de la suivre. Il l'ignore. Exaspérée, Sakura lui tire le bras et le force à l'accompagner à la sortie. Son épouse s'assure que personne ne les observe et le fixe sévèrement.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher n'est-ce-pas ? Comment peux-tu te souler à un moment pareil, tonne-t-elle.

- Tu es très perspicace. Cela ne m'étonne pas venant de toi.

- Arrête ton sarcasme Naruto ! Cela ne m'amuse pas.

- Excuse-moi Sakura. Je ne savais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal. Je t'inviterais la prochaine fois. Promis.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux.

- Ce soir nous fêterons ensemble cette nouvelle autour d'un bon sake. Pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à fêter le fait que nous allons être parent.

- Tu aurais pu choisir un autre moment.

- J'ai dit que je m'excusais. Allons maintenant retrouver les Hyuga. Ils doivent se poser des questions.

- Il en ait hors question ! Dans ton état, il est préférable que tu m'attendes dans la voiture. Qui sait les énormités qui pourront sortir de ta bouche ? J'irai leur parler seule.

- Laisse-moi, t'accompagner. Je serais muet comme une tombe.

- J'ai dit non !

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Sakura Uzumaki, mais ton mari. Je te prierais de baisser d'un ton lorsque tu t'adresses à moi.

Il la plante sur la pelouse et regagne sa place. Il est rejoint par sa femme quelques secondes plus tard. Cette dernière ne manque pas de lui lancer un regard furieux avant de se rassoir.

- Veuillez nous excuser pour ce léger contre temps, dit Sakura.

- Ce n'est rien, répond Hinata.

- Pouvons-nous continuer notre discussion ?

- Bien sûr.

- Comme je vous l'expliquais tout à l'heure, il y'a certaines conditions que vous devriez remplir. Vous devrez passer quelques tests psychologiques et des examens médicaux. Cela ne posera aucun problème. Par contre, il vous faudra impérativement fournir le consentement écrit et signé de votre mari.

- Si elle en a un évidemment, ajoute Naruto

- Qu'insinuez-vous Uzumaki-san, demande Hinata.

- Ignorez-le Hyuaga-san. Il n'a plus toute sa tête.

- Oui.

- Quand pourrions-nous commencer à faire les démarches ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je repars dans moins d'un an. Dans onze mois et demi pour être exacte.

- Demain, alors.

- D'accord.

- Pourriez-vous joindre votre mari d'ici-là ?

- Elle n'est pas mariée !

- Bon sang Naruto, c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin, s'emporte Sakura.

- C'est simple. Cette femme n'est pas mariée. Elle ne porte pas d'alliance. Tu peux vérifier par toi-même.

- Hyuga-san…

Elle plonge sa main sous sa tunique et s'empare de son alliance suspendue à sa chaine. L'emblème du clan Uchiwa y est représenté. Son mari a l'impression de trahir son meilleur ami et ne tient pas à ce que ce dernier soit au courant pour leur mariage. Elle lui a expliqué qu'il n'en ait rien puisque c'est Naruto lui-même qui a mit un terme à leur relation. Malgré ses explications, il est resté sur ses positions.

Elle remet son alliance à sa place.

- Je suis mariée, leur dit-elle.

- Montrez-nous votre alliance alors, lui demande Naruto.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Un certificat de mariage…

- Non, plus.

- Vous n'avez pas fait un mariage civil, s'enquit Sakura.

- Non.

- Des témoins, reprend Naruto.

- Mon cousin, ici présent.

- Un témoin extérieur, je veux dire. Qui ne soit ni de votre famille, ni un ami.

- Non.

- Le prêtre qui vous a marié ?

- Il est mort l'an dernier.

- Pas mal ! Pas d'alliance, ni de certificat de mariage, ni même de témoin. Avez-vous des photos de votre mariage ?

- Non.

- Naruto ! Cesse de la harceler, lui dit Sakura. Hyuga-san, pourquoi nous avoir dit que vous étiez mariée ?

- Je suis mariée. Je fêterais mes sept années de mariage le vingt-sept décembre, répond-elle simplement.

- Vous mentez !

- Non. C'est la stricte vérité.

- Il y a sept ans, le vingt décembre pour être exacte, votre fiancé vous a abandonné devant l'autel, lui rappelle Sakura. Comment est-ce-possible que vous en épousiez un autre une semaine plus tard ?

- J'ai eu le coup de foudre après avoir quitté Konoha, ironise-t-elle. Je me suis mariée sans plus attendre.

- En seulement sept jours ?

- Oui. Quel mal y'a-t-il à cela ? Nous sommes tombés fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Je peine à vous croire, dit Sakura.

-…

- Vous vous êtes moqué de nous depuis le début, n'est-ce-pas ! Pourquoi nous avoir menti ?

- Qu'espérais-tu de sa part ? C'est une Hyuga, après tout, lui dit Naruto.

- Je ne vous ai pas menti. Je vous le jure !

- Avez-vous des enfants, lui demande Sakura.

- Oui.

- Sont-ils de vous, la questionne Naruto.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je vais vous reposer la question. Avez-vous mis, oui ou non ces enfants au monde ?

- Ces enfants sont de moi !

- Je ne vous crois pas, dit Naruto.

- La petite fille qui vous avez aperçu toute à l'heure dans mes bras est ma cadette. Je suis sa mère !

- Si cela vous plait tant de mentir.

- Voulez-vous qu'on fasse un test ADN pour confirmer qu'elle est bien de mon sang ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui dit Naruto. Vous pouvez facilement falsifier les tests. Avec l'argent, on peut tout acheter. Vous n'êtes pas une Hyuga pour rien. Votre clan est réputé pour avoir les meilleurs atouts dans ce pays. Aussi froid que calculateur. Le mensonge est un art chez vous.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me croire ?

- Pour une simple raison. Une femme telle que vous ne peut être mère ! Tout le monde ici, n'est pas sans ignorer les raisons de votre fausse couche. Vous saviez pourtant que vous ne supporter pas l'alcool, et cela ne vous a pas empêché d'en abuser alors que vous saviez pertinemment que vous étiez enceinte.

- Je l'ignorais !

- La bonne excuse ! Je ne saurais comptez le nombre de fois que l'on m'a sortis cette excuse. Vous n'étiez pas au courant, dîtes-vous ? Comment une femme peut-elle ignorer son état à cinq semaines de grossesse. Qui nous dit que vous n'alliez pas reproduire la même erreur avec notre enfant ?

- C'était un accident !

- Non ! Ce n'en était pas un. Vous avez volontairement tué cet enfant.

Elle a mal. Ses yeux sont embrouillés par les larmes. Elle fixe l'homme devant elle. Elle peine à croire qu'il s'agisse du même homme qui l'a réconforté à la perte de leur enfant. Elle a eu du mal à accepter cette fatalité. Mais grâce à son soutien, elle a pu faire son deuil et aller de l'avant. En y repensant, Naruto avait paru soulagé en apprenant sa fausse couche. Il lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à être parent. Si elle se souvient bien, c'était Naruto lui-même qui l'avait incité à boire ce soir-là. Il lui a fait ingurgiter sake après sake jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe ivre morte. Serait-il possible que l'homme le plus imprévisible qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, fusse au courant de sa grossesse à cette époque ?

Elle sèche ses larmes et fait face à son adversaire. Son regard est plus déterminé que d'habitude. Jamais auparavant elle n'a ressenti une telle haine envers quelqu'un. Cet homme s'est joué d'elle durant des années, lui pardonner est impossible.

- Nous organisions tous les mois environ une fête chez l'un de nos amis, commence-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais supporté l'alcool. Je n'en prenais donc que très rarement. Pourtant ce jour là, j'ai bu plus que d'habitude. Un ami m'avait affirmé que cela me ferait du bien. Je l'ai écouté. J'ai entamé les verres les uns à la suite des autres, sans m'arrêter, mais en aucun moment je ne me suis douté que je portais un petit être en moi. Pas une seule fois. Mes règles ont toujours été irrégulières, même après la naissance de mes anges. J'avais trois à cinq semaines de retard. Il m'arrivait parfois de ne pas les avoir pendant deux mois entiers. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que j'étais enceinte ?

- Hyuaga-san, pourquoi faîtes-vous cela, lui demande Sakura.

- J'ai perdu un enfant. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était une fille ou un garçon. J'ai quand même eu droit à une seconde chance. J'ai mis au monde deux magnifiques enfants et j'ai pu gouter à la joie d'être mère. Est-ce mal de vouloir faire partager aux autres notre bonheur ?

- Non.

- …

- Je vous croie, lui dit Sakura. Mais pourquoi avoir dit que vous êtes mariée ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger ?

- Je ne vous ai pas menti. Je suis belle et bien mariée.

- Admettons que ce que vous dîtes est-vrai. Etes-vous heureuse dans votre ménage, lui demande Naruto.

- Je trouve votre question très déplacé Uzumaki-san.

- Veuillez l'excuser Hyuga-san. Mon époux est un peu tendu ces derniers temps.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Elle n'a pas à y répondre, s'exclame Sakura..

-Bien sûr que si. Hyuga-san va devoir passer un test psychologique. Ce serait bien qu'on l'y prépare.

- Etes-vous psychologue ?

- Non. Par contre, je suis policier et détecter les mensonges est une chose à laquelle j'excelle.

- J'en doute.

- Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.

- Si cela peut vous fera taire, alors oui je suis heureuse. Satisfait ?

- Non. Vous nous aviez dit que vous ne vivez pas avec votre mari et vous comprendrez que je ne puisse concevoir l'idée que vous soyez heureuse alors que votre mari et vous êtes séparés.

- C'est votre problème, non le mien.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- En quoi cela vous concerne t'il ?

- Ne me dîtes-pas que vous avez honte de votre propre époux ? Cela ne vous ressemble guerre. Vous aviez toujours pour habitude de placer votre famille sur un piédestal, si je me souviens bien. A moins que votre soi-disant mari ne fut qu'une aventure d'un soir.

- Comment osez-vous, s'écrie-t-elle, lui assenant une gifle, s'ensuivit d'un coup de poing de la part de son cousin.

- Monsieur, je vous prierez de bien vouloir partir et j'espère ne pas vous revoir de si tôt. Vous n'êtes point dans un ring. Allez régler vos comptes dehors, intervient un serveur.

Tandis que les Uzumaki et son cousin quittent le restaurant, Hinata monte à l'étage.

Sa fille est réveillée et se débat dans les bras de la vieille Teuchi. Adossée contre la porte, elle observe la scène amusée. Elle l'a prévenue que Hana n'accepte personne en dehors des membres de la famille et que si elle vient à se réveiller elle devait la prévenir. La vieille dame a préféré ignorer ses recommandations.

Sa petite fille cesse de se démener et son adversaire croît avoir gagné la partie. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne s'agit que d'une ruse puisque sa fille profite de son inattention pour s'attaquer à ses cheveux.

Elle est obligée d'intervenir vu qu'aucun des deux ne veut lâcher prise.

- Je vois que vous vous amusez très bien sans moi, dit-elle.

A l'entente de sa voie, le combat s'arrête. Hana se sépare de la vielle dame et vient se recroqueviller dans ses bras.

- Votre fille est sacrément forte. Elle doit tenir de vous.

- Oh non ! Vous avez tord. C'est la digne fille de son père.

- Je ne pourrai donner mon jugement qu'après avoir rencontré son père. Je maintiens mes dires pour l'instant.

- Je vous le présenterai un de ses jours et vous pourrez constater par vous-même alors.

- …

- Je vous remercie d'avoir gardé la petite et m'excuse aussi pour le désagrément qu'elle vous a causé.

- Ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Puis-je me permettre de vous donner un conseil.

- Bien sûr.

- Vous devriez la mettre en contact avec des personnes en dehors de la famille.

- J'ai déjà tenté l'aventure mais mademoiselle est très tenace. Elle a fait fuir toutes ses nourrices et j'ai du faire appelle à mon ancienne gouvernante.

- Ne baisser pas les bras. Si vous voulez, je peux la garder de temps en temps.

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème par contre sa grand-mère risque d'être jalouse.

- Tant pis pour elle. Elle devra se faire une raison.

- Ma chérie, ça te plairait de venir jouer avec Teuchi-san demain.

Sa fille secoue la tête et se resserre encore plus dans ses bras.

- La partie est loin d'être gagnée, dit Madame Teuchi.

- Je vois cela, mais je me doute que vous allez la laisser l'emporter.

- Oh que non !

- Teuchi-san, je vais devoir y aller. Mon cousin m'attend et il n'est pas ce que l'on peut caractériser de patient.

- Oui. Au revoir.

- Encore une fois merci.

Elle rejoint son cousin, sa fille marchant à côté d'elle. Les Uzumaki ne sont pas partis et semble l'attendre. Elle hésite à aller vers eux. Se faire insulter une nouvelle fois par son ex-fiancé ne l'enchante guère.

Elle les ignore. Elle s'excuse auprès de son cousin. Une fillette est agrippée à elle. S'il en croit ses dires, il s'agit de sa cadette. Il lui fait un petit signe de la main et aussitôt elle se cache derrière sa mère. Elle jette de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil en sa direction. Elle a les yeux et le teint de claire de sa mère. Elle est coiffée d'un chapeau fleuri en organdi qui ne laisse entrevoir ses cheveux. Sa mère la prend dans ses bras et l'installe dans leur voiture. Elle lui ôte sa coiffe. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds. Il peut distinguer clairement ses cheveux noirs hérissés avec une légère teinte de bleu qui s'écartent sur les deux côtés de son visage encadrant à peu près ses joues. Son cousin est installé au volant de sa voiture et n'attend plus qu'elle.

- Hyuga-san, l'interpelle-t-il. Je tenais à m'excuser pour toute à l'heure.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, lui lance-t-elle sèchement.

- C'est votre fille, demande-t-il innocemment.

- Oui.

- Elle est très jolie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Hana.

- Hana, répète-t-il songeur.

- Y'a-t'il un problème Uzumaki-san.

- Non, c'est rien. Un de mes amis Sasuke Uchiwa a une petite fille du même nom.

- Simple coïncidence !

- Pas vraiment. Il m'a dit s'être marié à un membre de votre clan. J'ai cru que…

- C'était sa fille… ?!

- Oui…

- Hana est un prénom assez courant dans notre clan. Vous faîtes erreur.

- Pourtant ils ont les mêmes cheveux.

- C'est ridicule ! Il y a plein d'enfants blonds aux yeux bleus dans ce monde, pourtant il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ces enfants sont tous de vous.

- Vous avez raison. C'est stupide de penser cela.

- …

- Je vous en prie, ne prenez pas en comptes ce qui vient de se passer. Comme Sakura vous l'a expliqué, je suis très tendu ces temps-ci.

- Je comprends, mais cela n'est pas une raison pour déverser votre colère sur les autres. Vous auriez très bien pu demander à votre épouse de vous faire un compte rendu.

- Vous avez raison. Nous aideriez-vous tout de même… ?

- Oui.

- Il n'en ait pas question, intervient son cousin. Si c'est pour que vous puissiez l'insulter comme toute à l'heure, je m'y refuse.

- Cette décision ne te concerne en aucun cas, grand-frère.

- J'ai entendu dire que ma cousine devrait s'installer chez vous tout le long de sa grossesse. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui, répond Sakura.

- Vous vous doutez bien qu'après ce qui vient de se produire, il est tout à fait incongru qu'elle vienne vivre avec vous.

- Je me suis excusé.

- Vous excuser n'effacera en rien vos actes, réplique Neji.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Que je me mette à genoux ?

- Ce serait un bon début, mais j'ai autre chose en tête.

- …

- Kô.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux grand-frère.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanté ? Kô t'accompagnera. C'est ça ou rien !

- Non ! Kô a sa propre famille.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il reste ton garde du corps.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous allons brutaliser votre précieuse cousine, s'exclame Sakura.

- Vous non, mais votre mari par contre…

- Je refuse, s'écrie Hinata. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Quand vas-tu donc comprendre que je dois m'envoler de mes propres ailes. Je sais prendre soin de moi, grand-frère. Vous m'étouffez tous à trop vouloir me protéger. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- As-tu au moins écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

- Tu n'as pas d'autre de faire ce que je dis sinon…

- Neji, tu ne vas tout de même pas oser…

- Oser quoi, demande Naruto.

- C'est à toi de voir Hinata.

- Uzumaki-san, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas…

- Kô viendra s'assurer chaque jour que tout ce passe au mieux pour elle. Il ne vous dérangera aucunement.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, dit Naruto.

- Merci de vous montrer aussi compréhensif, lui dit Neji. Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant. J'ai un important travail à faire. Je vais d'abord te déposer au manoir.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, lui lance-t-elle sèchement. Je prendrais un taxi. Tu n'as qu'à ramener Hana.

- Hinata ...

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dis. Je ne rentre pas avec toi !

Il observe les deux cousins éberlués. Hinata n'a jamais ressenti autant d'animosité envers son frère cœur, même lorsque ce dernier le dénigrait auparavant.

Que voulais bien dire Neji pour que cette dernière le prenne aussi mal ?


End file.
